1990 MARCEL - Gotz 25.5" Soft Body Doll WEICHKORPERPUPPE - Short Tightly Curled RED Hair and Bangs
This Gotz FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS - Gotz Dolls Designed by Sylvia Natterer, is named MARCEL; he was produced in 1990 and measures 65cm/25.5" tall. He has a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 79062. MARCEL has "rooted," SHORT, TIGHTLY CURLED REDDISH-BROWN HAIR WITH TIGHTLY CURLED BANGS; his hair is worn down. He also has BLUE "FIXED: handpainted" doll eyes. This doll is a soft-bodied, partially-articulated, WEICHKORPERPUPPE, mixture of cloth and vinyl doll torso. The Inspiration Behind FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS is a doll line designed by renowned Doll Artisan Sylvia Natterer with the dolls produced by Gotz. Inspired by Sasha Morganthaler's doll line and determined to create a doll line of her own that would allow a child to project their emotions onto the doll (and not the other way around), Sylvia's dolls are purposefully created with neutral expressions that invoke within a child a sense of emotional safety and a feeling of unconditional love and acceptance; this special relationship between a child and its friend (i.e. the doll) is why so many (children and adults alike) are attracted to her beautifully well-crafted dolls. For those whom perhaps require an emotional connection such as this (again, adult and children alike), these dolls are an excellent choice and a beautiful playmate. It is this purpose combined with her artistic gift of doll making and her love for all children that has made Sylvia Natterer a beloved world renown Doll Artisan. According to her website, sylvianatterer.com, Sylvia would continue her partnership with Gotz until Dec. 31, 2003; on Jan. 1, 2004, German Doll Company ZWERGNASE would now take over production of Sylvia's doll line, which is why not every FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS doll is a Gotz-produced doll. About FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS Dolls The first FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS series was released by Gotz in 1990 with multi-articulated doll bodies (the neck, both shoulders, and both hips move/pose); these dolls have rigid doll bodies made entirely of a high-quality vinyl. Each doll has rooted hair made with the highest quality synthetic nylon fiber available, which can be combed and washed (see care instructions). Each doll also has handpainted, fixed doll eyes which, combined with their warm and inviting neutral facial expressions allow the child to determine their doll's emotional state. Doll outfits are designed with high-quality fabrics and materials that fashionably appeal and are easy to care for. Catalog Information: *Doll Name: MARCEL *Year Produced: 1990 *Doll ID/Catalog Code #: 79062 *Doll Height: 65cm/25.5" *German Doll Name: WEICHKORPERPUPPE *German Doll Name (in English): SOFT BODY DOLL, HEAD AND ARMS WITH JOINTS *Neckstamp Marking: Götz 145 SN *Original Cost of Doll: $350.00 Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: REDDISH-BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: TIGHTLY CURLED HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Short, tightly curled, brownish-red hair with tightly curled bangs; he wears his hair down. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: FIXED, HANDPAINTED EYES *Primary Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Additional Physical Characteristics: FRECKLES Articulation Type *Torso Material: MIXTURE CLOTH/VINYL *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *Articulation Locations: NECK; BOTH SHOULDERS *Articulation Type: PARTIAL ARTICULATION (2-3 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Both shoulders and neck move/hold pose. Doll is not able to sit unaided; doll may be able to stand without help. 'Certificate of Authenticity' Please upload a photo of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity here. Original Outfit (and Accessories) Please describe this doll's original outfit (include material; description of each item; colors, etc.), along with any original accessories below. If possible, please upload a photo of this doll's complete outfit. Original Doll Box Please describe this doll's original box or upload a photo below. Trivia Only the first doll Sylvia designed, the doll with red, curly hair, is actually "FANOUCHE." The remaining dolls within this doll line are all of FANOUCHE's "friends," which is why the doll line is called "FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS." Category:Master Doll Index Category:FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS Category:Doll Artist Sylvia Natterer Category:Dolls Produced in 1990 Category:Dolls by Decade - 1990 to 1999 Category:20-20.5" Dolls Category:Certificate of Authenticity Category:Weichkorperpuppe - Soft Body Doll, Head and Arms with Joints Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Mixture Hard/Soft Doll Body - Dolls Category:Partially-Articulated Dolls Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Rooted Hair Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Brown Haired Dolls Category:Tightly Curled Hair with Tightly Curled Bangs Category:FIXED EYES: Handpainted Category:Blue Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Boy Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Freckles Category:Neckstamp: Gotz 145 SN